The present invention disclosed herein relates to a maximum power extraction device, and more particularly, to a maximum power extraction device extracting maximum power by using the number of operations representing the size of current.
Among renewable energy sources, a solar energy resource generates the largest amount of power. Accordingly, various solar energy developments have been made until now. Especially, various developments on a solar battery collecting solar energy and converting it into electrical energy have been made.
In relation to a solar battery, the amount of energy varies according to the intensity of solar light or the angle of light. The intensity of solar light, i.e., a condition given from the outside, cannot be artificially changed. Also, the angle of solar light may be adjusted by changing the direction of a solar battery, but changing the direction requires high power consumption.
Moreover, an output voltage determining the size of a power generated from a solar battery may be easily adjusted through a power controlling device. That is, an output power may be adjusted by adjusting an output voltage. Accordingly, in order to extract the maximum power from a solar battery, it is necessary to adjust an output voltage.
There is a method of controlling voltage and current by using a DC-DC converter in order to extract the maximum power from a solar battery. However, a device including a voltmeter and an ammeter to extract the maximum power becomes more complex as various digital signals are generated.